Freaky Friday
by lizwrites
Summary: Casey and Derek go to the restaurant that Freaky Friday took place at. They run into the same two fortune cookie ladies, and end up switching places. Can they get along with one another long enough to switch back? Rated T for language. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**It used to be my mother and my sister and me,**

**a happy little family, and alright with me. **

**When mom got married, **

**that's when everything changed. **

**Some things were lost,**

**and others were gained. **

**A new school, a new house, **

**so many changes it makes my head spin.**

**Now I've got a brother who gets under my skin. **

**This is life with Derek, **

**this is life with Derek. **

**This is life with Lizzie, Edwin, George, and Nora, Marti, and Casey.**

**Livin' life with Derek,**

**livin' life with Derek.**

**George, Nora, Derek, Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti are all out to dinner. Only, this time, it's not an ordinary dinner. It's the restaurant that Freaky Friday took place in. The same ladies work there that gave away the fortune cookies. **


	2. The Earthquake

**Author's Note: I had this crazy idea when I read a fanfic about a group of people switching places, and I decided it would be interesting to have two rivals switch places. And, well, C****asey and Derek just seemed perfect. Hope you like the story! **

**Chapter Two: The Earthquake**

Casey and Derek sat at the dinner table with the rest of their family.

"Derek, Casey," George spoke up, "As you both know, Nora and I have our anniversary coming up, and we figured you wouldn't want to babysit, so we're having a babysitter for Marti, and sending you both, and Lizzie and Edwin, to a hotel for a little vacation."

Nora added, "Lizzie and Casey will share a room, and the boys will share a room."

The four children seemed fine with the idea, until Derek spoke.

"Are you sure it's just us, Nora? I mean, Casey'll probably want to invite Sam."

Casey choked on her soda. The subject of Sam was still a bit touchy. She pulled her chair back and got up, claiming she was going to the bathroom. Derek snickered to himself, and followed Casey. They were too busy arguing to notice two ladies standing nearby, the older one smiling and holding a basket of cookies. She walked up to the two teens, and offered them fortune cookies. Not thinking, they each took one, and went back to their argument.

"Derek, you just don't know when to stop!" Casey yelled, slamming the ladies' bathroom door shut.

They both came out at the same time, and realized they had fortune cookies in their hands. They each ate them, and stuffed the fortunes in their pockets. Within seconds, there was a rough shaking, and Casey and Derek both fell to the floor, grabbing for anything they could. Finally, the trembling stopped, and they both picked themselves off of the floor.

"That was weird," Casey said, getting back to the table. "Are you guys all right?"

Nora gave her a weird look. "We've been all right, why, what happened?"

"There was an earthquake," Casey said. Nora was prepared to hear a sarcastic remark from Derek, but was in shock when he was in agreement with Casey.

"Come on, you guys seriously didn't feel that?" Derek asked in disbelief.

Nora and George nodded in unison, exchanging a look.

"How weird," Casey muttered.


	3. The Major Switch

**Author's Note: How'd you like the last chapter? Review please! Tell me how you like it, because if no one likes it, there's no point in continuing writing it. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Three: The Major Switch**

The next morning, Casey awoke. She was in Derek's bed. Not realizing this, she got up, stretched, and looked around. That was when she noticed. Casey screamed, but it came out sounding like Derek. She looked in the mirror, and screamed again.

Casey's woke up Derek, in the next room. Immediately, he woke up, realizing he was in Casey's room. A figure appeared by the door, and he screamed when he realized it was himself. His scream came out sounding like Casey, and he looked down.

"What the hell...? I have boobs!" Derek cried out. He looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, and don't get too used to it," Casey grumbled, still in Derek's body.

Suddenly, Casey got an idea. She grabbed her jeans from yesterday, and pulled out the fortune paper. She showed it to Derek, but he was confused.

"Duh, stupid, we have to learn to get along before we're switched back."

"Oh that'll never happen!" Derek cried out.

"Well then we better get used to acting like each other," Casey grumbled. Derek did an immitation of Casey, and she added, "I mean for real, because if we explained this to anyone, they'd think we're both crazy."

"I hate when you're right," Derek grumbled.

Casey snickered, "Wow, you must be depressed a lot then."

Derek gave her a look. It sure was hard for them to look at their own images while talking through each other's bodies.

Nora knocked on the door, George behind her.

"You guys all right, we heard screaming?" Casey nodded through Derek's body, and he gave her a look. Nora went on anyway. "Well, get in the car, we're leaving."

"I didn't even pack!" Casey said through Derek's body. Nora and George exchanged awkward glances. Derek never cared about packing.

As soon as their parents left, the teens realized they would have to pack for each other. This was hard on each of them. Casey had to pack sloppily, like Derek, and he had to try and pack neatly, like Casey. They had finally finished, and met in Casey's room.

"Wow, you have weird underwear," Derek whispered to Casey. Her face turned red. Or rather, Derek's did. "Whoa. Don't do that. I do _not _blush!" Derek announced.

Casey rolled Derek's eyes, and he protested at that too.

At the hotel, Casey had to share a room with Edwin, as she was in Derek's body. Derek had to share a room with Lizzie, as he was in Casey's body. Casey spent her time folding clothes, and pacing around the room wondering what they were going to do to get back inside their own bodies. Her thoughts were interrupted by Edwin.

"Uh Derek, dude are you okay?"

"What? I'm not D-" Casey caught herself. "Doing anything different."

Edwin gave her a weird look.

Back in the "girl's" room, Derek was laying on a bed, listening to what Lizzie was saying. Or, more like pretending.

"Casey, are you okay? You haven't talked much."

Derek had had enough already. "I'm not Casey."

Lizzie gave him a weird look. "Umm..okay?"

"Look, you're going to think I'm insane but I'm not Casey. We both ate these fortune cookies from that restaurant, and now we're in different bodies."

Lizzie gave him a weird look, but after she gathered Edwin and Casey from the boys' room, and had a meeting, she was convinced they were telling the truth. They switched rooms so Lizzie was with Edwin, and Casey was with Derek. Maybe then they could find some way to change this whole thing.

"Oh no," Casey spoke up.

"What?" Derek asked in Casey's voice.

"Your stupid weak bladder!"

"I do not have a weak bladder!"

"Well, whatever you have, I am _not _going to the bathroom! I refuse to see..." Casey shuddered. She didn't need to finish her sentence, Derek understood.

"Yeah that might be a problem."

"Ya think?" Casey asked, now angry. "Not a problem for you though, I happen to have a much stronger bladder."

After a half an hour, they sat, each on a bed, watching TV. They had settled on a show they both liked, in hopes that it would help bring them back to their own bodies. Suddenly, Casey sat up quickly, sitting on Derek's knee.

Derek looked over from Casey's body and pointed at her, "You are _not _about to piss my pants!"

They forgot about not arguing, and entered another huge argument.


	4. Coming Together

**Author's Note: Last chapter was a bit boring, sorry about that, this is gonna be more exciting, and I think it's the final chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Coming Together**

There was a hard pounding noise on the door, and it scared the two out of their argument. Casey, through Derek's eyes, looked through the peep hole in the door, and saw two men. When they didn't answer the door, the men banged harder, and started to kick in the door. Casey backed up, into her own body, and her and Derek both fell over. The men banged harder and louder, and there was now a small dent in the hard wooden door. The two step siblings scrambled under a bed and hid. The men entered the room, and immediately looked under the bed where Casey and Derek hid.

Casey stood up, in Derek's body, but Derek, in Casey's body, was pulled out from under the bed.

Casey stood up, to defend Derek. "You leave my br-" She caught herself once again. "...sister alone!"

A man towered over her. "Oh yeah, little twit, and what are you going to do about it?"

Casey kicked as hard as she could at the man's shin. He fell over. Casey had kicked him much harder than she had intended, for she had forgotten already she was in Derek's body, and had good strength. Derek used Casey's nails to tear at the other man's skin. Casey came up to the man while Derek had him distracted, and kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could with Derek's legs. He toppled over. The men fled, but were caught by the police.

An hour later, the men were handcuffed for breaking and entering, and assault, and a previous charge of robbery. Derek and Casey went back to their hotel room, Lizzie and Edwin who had come out earlier, went back to their room.

Once inside the locked door, Casey and Derek both took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Casey..." Derek said, with Casey's voice.

Casey smiled. "I know we fight a lot, Derek, but we're still family."

Derek smiled too, "Yeah."

Suddenly an earthquake rattled the walls and shook the floors. Derek and Casey smiled, this time, knowing what was happening. They joined hands, and waited for the shaking to subside. It finally did.

"I'm me again!" Casey shouted.

"Oh my God!" Derek cried, falling to the floor.

"What?" Casey asked.

"I've never had to pee so bad in my whole freaking life!" Derek cried out. Casey laughed as he ran to the bathroom, stumbling on the way.

When he came back, Casey laughed.

"I'll get you back later," Derek said laughing.

"Oh yeah right," Casey said laughing back.

They may not have been perfectly nice siblings, but they had finally realized that they were family, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note: Awww how sweet. Hahaha. Tell me how you liked it. :)**


End file.
